A Great Leap Forward
by Burke-The-GM
Summary: The titans had seemingly won the war. All their enemies frozen and locked up. And now all of the original members are gone, replaced with new "heroes". But what the heroes always fail to realize is that evil always finds a way... OCs needed
1. Chapter 1

Gender:

Good or Bad guy:

Character Name:

Nickname(s):

Alignment ( ex Chaotic Evil):

Accent:

Age:

Power:

Weapons(If any):

Codename:

Group:

Description.

Eyes:

Hair:

Hair Length:

Build:

Any Other features:

Nationality:

Where they grew up:

Current Home:

Biography:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Favorite Saying:

Fears:

Clothing (Casual):

Clothes (uniform):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Health/Mental problems (if any):

Rival(s):

Friends:

Love Interest (if any or anyone specific):

Favorite Item:

Hobbies:

Favorite music (optional):

Favorite band/group/etc (optional):

Favorite Song (Optional):

Favorite Animal (Optional):

Favorite Color (Optional):

Favorite Show (Optional):

Favorite Movie (Optional):

Extra Information:

**I have to think my friend Winnertakesall for the OC format. This will be mainly villain centric, but heroes and anti heroes are welcome as well. Be creative and have fun!**


	2. The Offer

Roxie let out another one of her trade mark deep sighs. This time it was due to her day job, working as a carnival fortune teller. Her current frustration wasn't the job itself at this moment; no she loved using her powers to look into peoples futures knowing what they never could. No, today's issues had to do with the fortunes themselves. Nothing

Absolutely nothing. Such boring futures, nothing significant or note worthy for a single one of the customers, though one of the customers might get in a fatal accident in an hour or two. She already texted the Intel to Wolfie and she will be on the look out in the skies.

Roxie started contemplating turning in for the day, maybe head to her shop to get some better futures when she felt a spike in emotions nearby. She looked around trying to find the source, who would be feeling such turmoil at a _freaking carnival?_ Then she spotted him. He was almost angelic in his looks, sky blue eyes with the blondest hair Roxie had ever seen. What ruined it was the look on his face. He may have had the face of an angel, but those eyes belonged to a demon. His eyes were looking all over the place, analyzing every little detail, constantly looking for weaknesses. This was a dangerous man, and he was headed right towards Roxie. He reaches her table and sits down as a normal customer would do. But Roxie knows he is far from normal.

"Welcome to Madame Demetra's booth, what psychic service can we provide to you today!" Roxie says in the sing-song voice she forces herself to use with customers.

"Such theatrics won't be necessary with me. I know who you are _Zoe_. And I am not here for some pathetic palm reading" The mysterious boy said with a voice laced with contempt.

A thousand thought raced through her head. _He knows who I am! Only Wolfie knows! Did she sell me out! Has she been captured! _Each one making her more and more angry until she was ready to explode. She tried to force herself into his mind, but as hard as she tried she was blocked from his future and his feelings by some force. It was not the boy himself that much she could tell.

"Tssk, tssk. You really shouldn't do that without asking first." The angelic looking boy said with a smug grin "Though that of course is the natural response with someone of your abilities, so I do not blame you. But if you are done with those pathetic attempts I am here to offer you a position as one of the new batch of Teen Titans. I already have your little friend Wolfie on the team, and a few more potential candidates who I am looking at as well. So what do you say want to become a Protector of the Weak, an Agent of Justice, a Teen Titan!"

"No" Roxie says with as much conviction that she can muster

"Wolfie said you were going to be difficult. But I implore you to please reconsider. Just think with your help we can make Jump City a shining beacon to the rest of the world. With you on the team, no foe could face us. And of course, you have your sister's safety to think about" He said with a glare from those demonic eyes.

"You wouldn't." She stated with an equally demonic glare

"Of course I wouldn't. I am a hero; I would never harm an innocent civilian. But the people, who gave me that nifty little ability to block you from my mind, would do it in a heartbeat." He says as he stands up from the table

"You _bastard!_" She says with horror in her voice

"That's what they call me!" He says as he walks away from the booth and pulls out his cell phone.

Roxie knew she had no choice. She was a Teen Titan.

Cody hated that part of the job. He hated acting like that. Acting like _him._ And now he had to talk the man he had just emulated. He has just about to call when his phone rang. _Typical, bastard has to beat me at everything doesn't he_ was the thought that was currently dominating his brain. He answered the phone after clearing his mind, prepared for the upcoming discussion that was sure to drain his energy.

"Hello sir, how are you doing today" Cody spoke through gritted teeth.

"Skip the pleasantries, what was her response?" The cold voice answered the voice

"She said no, so I used your ace. I am almost positive she will join." Cody said with as much confidence as he could. This man made him feel unsure of everything he did. It was a most disturbing feeling.

"It would not be my ace if it wasn't going to work. Move onto next candidate. And do not copy my personality this time. I know they say imitation highest form of praise, but that was just god awful performance. Use Identity #259 for the next one, and do not resort to threats again. Can't have the team hating you this soon." The man said with finality.

Cody wasn't even surprised that the man had heard the conversation. He knew that the man could do have anyone he wanted followed, spied on, and killed if he wished it. While Cody had an extreme distaste for the man, he had a job to do and that meant working with him. So he was just going to suffer through it until the plans were realized. Only a few more months and it would all be over.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Both the characters were quite fun to write I must say. And I am still accepting OCs, so please keep submitting them.**


End file.
